He wasn't going anywhere
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: J/S story. The question 'do you want me to stay' was on his lips, but the look in Sam's eyes showed him the answer immediately. He knew he wasn't going anywhere. No spoilers. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that came into my head and had to be written down (well, sort of...). It's J/S of course. No spoilers. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing related to Without a Trace except my DVDs and my imagination, but I would love to! Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring blankly at the screen, faces white in shock, the team listened in horror and disgust at the sounds echoing out into the otherwise deserted office. Jack clenched his fists tightly on the desktop as he watched the image on the computer grimly. Vivian had stopped watching after about a minute of the tape, and was now cradling her forehead in her hands. As the screams and cries of pain on the recording increased, both Martin and Danny's faces turned paler as they struggled to follow the video playing out before them. At this point the image on the computer screen became blurred and dark, but the audio was as evident as ever. Martin roughly brushed a tear from his cheek as he heard his own voice on the tape.

"Sam? Sam! It's going to be okay, I'm coming! Sam! It's okay, I won't let them hurt you, I won't." Martin heard himself yell.

"Martin! Help, please! Martin? Where are you? Martin!" came Samantha's voice; her fear and panic obvious in her tone. "Martin!" More screams.

"Sam!" the Martin on the tape shouted. "I'm coming!" Then another couple of voices are heard shouting and swearing. "Let her go!" he shouted at the two men. "Or I swear to God I'll hunt you down and kill you!" The video brightened again as the Martin on the tape emerged in a street. The team could make out the grainy visual showing two men pushing a woman- Samantha- into the back of a white van while a third came out of nowhere and smashed straight into Martin, knocking him to the ground. They could still hear Martin's voice on the recording: "Sam! Sam!" even after they lost video again.

Martin beat his hand down on the table in frustration and despair, Danny sat down quickly into the chair beside Viv who was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Jack turned to the three remaining members of his unit and spoke quietly but with an undercurrent of anger, disgust and emotion that they all recognised.

"We are going to get Sam back alive, but we have to focus, try to be one step ahead of what these bastards are doing." Jack said.

"But Jack, these guys, we know what they do, and they know it was us behind blowing their operation, and they're going to make Sam pay for all of it. We haven't got a chance to get to them before they do something to her. We don't know where they've taken her, or-" Danny began before Martin cut across him.

"We've got to get Sam back, this is all my fault, if anything happens to her, it'll be my fault. I should have done something, protected her, I should have-" This time it was Jack who interrupted.

"There was nothing you could have done Martin, stop blaming yourself and focus on finding Sam."

The team worked non-stop for the next four hours; following every lead, investigating every angle, anything to find Sam. Jack, Viv and Martin were sat around the table, checking feverishly through phone logs, court records, police reports, desperately trying to find a link, something to give them an indication as to where Sam had been taken.

Suddenly Danny came running into the Bullpen.

"I think I've got something!" He told the others, who all looked up hopefully, attentions completely focused. "Tech's been cross-referencing the prints taken from the last crime scene with addresses of our guys. They got a match: a warehouse in Brooklyn, currently owned by a Mr Stanley Greenberg, otherwise known as Rick Steel." Danny finished, holding the two photos side by side; same guy.

"Excellent. Danny, Martin- let's go. Viv- get SWAT down there asap."

Vivian immediately set to work notifying SWAT while the boys grabbed their guns and vests and headed out.

_We're coming Sam_, Jack thought to himself, praying that she was alright. _I'm coming._


	2. Chapter 2

Jack punched in the office number as Danny pulled into the area.

"Johnson."

"Viv are SWAT on their way?" He asked without any preamble.

"They're fifteen minutes out." Vivian told him.

"Okay well, we can't afford to wait so-"

"Jack..." Viv thought about trying to persuade him to wait but knew he would do better than to listen; after all, it was one of his agents in danger. "... be careful."

"I will." And with that he hung up, signalling to Martin and Danny that they were going in.

The three agents split up, each one making his way quickly and quietly into the building.

Danny had his gun poised in front of him, ready for anything that he might find himself facing, except, as it turned out, someone surprising him from behind. Out of nowhere a strong pair of hands knocked the gun from his grip and grabbed him by the shoulders. Danny's vision wavered as his head was bashed against the doorframe with considerable force.

Before he'd even realised what was happening, let alone fought back, Danny felt his hands bound behind his back, a gag thrust into his mouth and a bag shoved over his head. At least two pairs of hands dragged him outside and forced him into a vehicle, which soon sped off.

"Damnit!" Jack shouted. He and Martin had come rushing into the room- but too late. Danny had been grabbed.

"It was the same guys that took Samantha." Martin told him. "At least they might be together." He was trying to look at the positive side of the situation, but Jack was finding that increasingly difficult to do. Two agents snatched from right in front of them. If anything happened to Sam or Danny, he could never forgive himself.

Reading his thoughts, Martin laid a hand on his boss' shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Jack. We'll get them back, we will." Jack simply nodded. They had to.

Back at the office, Jack was pacing.

"Jack, stop blaming yourself. That isn't helping to get them back. Danny and Sam are tough, they'll be fine." Viv was nowhere near convinced of that fact, but they had to hope. "You said Danny's got his phone yes?" Martin nodded. "Then there's a chance that he will call if he can." She went on.

"Yeah, Danny's good at hiding it, I'm sure he would be able to smuggle it passed them." Martin spoke up. Even though it wasn't much of a chance, it was the only one they had.

The remainder of the team continued checking leads, running down names and number plates, trying to find out where the kidnappers might be holding Sam, and where they were hopefully also taking Danny to. Every few minutes Jack glanced up from the paperwork at the phone in the middle of the desk, praying for it to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny felt the wire binding his wrists snap off and a rough hand on his back pushed him forward, then a heavy metal door was shut and bolted behind him. He fumbled with the blindfold as he looked around the room. A movement in the furthest, darkest corner made him start, but moving closer he realised - to his relief - that it was Samantha.

"Oh my God Sam, sweetheart, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Danny asked kneeling down in front of her. Samantha had her knees pulled up in front of herself protectively, but her hands were tied behind her back. She twisted round to show Danny, who immediately began to untie her. Once Sam's hands were free she threw her arms around Danny's neck and he pulled her closer.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here, we're gonna be alright okay?"

But Sam didn't reply; Danny felt her body shaking as the sobs overtook her. He wrapped his arms around her back, so Sam was pressed against him, and he stroked her hair and rubbed her back as he whispered in her ear.

After what felt like hours Sam's breathing slowed and she untangled herself from Danny's tight embrace. "Better?" He asked her.

"Mmm-huh" Sam murmured. She sat cross-legged with her back against the cold stone wall and Danny settled next to her. "What happened?" She asked him, leaning into his side. Danny lifted his arm and draped it around Samantha's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"We were checking out this warehouse, couple of miles from where they grabbed you. SWAT weren't here yet but Jack said we couldn't afford to wait in case you were in there, so we went in. This guy knocked my gun out of my hand and whacked my head against the doorframe. Scared the hell out of me. Anyway, by the time Jack and Martin had got there he'd already handcuffed me and shoved me in the back of some stinking van."

"I'm so sorry Danny." Sam said, squeezing his arm. "This is all my fault. You're here because of me."

"No Sam, don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but the sick creeps who took us both, got it?"

"Got it." She answered quietly after a moment. "But what are we going to do? Jack and the others don't have a clue where we are. I don't even know where we are. And they took my phone and my gun. And my badge, but that's not really going to help much right now." Sam paused. "Did they search you?"

"They took my gun-" Danny started. Sam sighed exasperatedly.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"-but they didn't find my phone." Danny finished. He slipped his cell phone out from its place stuffed between the pocket of his jeans and his belt. "I can ring Jack, they can trace the signal and we'll be out of here in no time." He said triumphantly, but quietly so as not to alert any unwelcome attention.

"Thank God." Sam said, smiling for the first time since this morning. Danny quickly switched his cell onto silent then dialled the number for the office...


	4. Chapter 4

The phone on the table in the centre of the bullpen had barely rung once before it was snatched up by Jack.

"Malone" He answered, praying to God that it was Sam or Danny calling him.

"Jack it's me." Danny's voice breathed down the line.

"Danny thank God, are you alright?" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, and Sam's fine too, she's here with me."

"That is so good to hear, I'll put you on speaker." He pressed a button before continuing. "Do you know where you are Danny?"

"Not sure, we're in a small room like a cell, big steel door, no windows, no lights." Danny told him. "Sam was unconscious up until she woke up here, so she doesn't remember anything. But I was in the van for maybe twenty minutes, the road started off smooth then was bumpy as hell, but I think I blacked out a couple of times so I'm not sure."

"That's great Danny, we've got a trace on this phone so we-" Then Jack's voice was cut off.

"Damn; battery's dead." Danny said, moving the phone from his ear and looking at the now blank screen.

"They must have got a close enough location from that." Sam stated. "And they'll be able to work out the rest from what you said."

"Yeah, I hope so." Danny replied, putting his phone away.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Danny watching Sam out of the corner of his eye, noticing for the first time the bruise on her cheek. As she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he noted more dark patches on her wrist.

Sam wrapped her arms across her stomach, withdrawing slightly into the corner. It was only now that Danny saw that her shirt was ripped; a couple of the buttons were missing and it was more open at the top than Sam usually wore it. There were more bruises below her collarbone.

Lifting both her arms up to run her fingers through her hair, Danny realised that Sam wasn't wearing her belt. Her jeans looked lower on her hips, meaning that when she raised her arms, the gap between the waistband of her trousers and the hem of her shirt exposed her stomach, and the long, red scratch marring the pale skin of her side.

His fists clenched and he turned to stare at the opposite wall. He closed his eyes, opened them again, and then Danny spoke.

"Sam, did they... do anything to you?" His voice was quiet, calm. Sam didn't reply, her head bent, her hands now in her lap. Danny turned to look at her. "You can tell me, if they did." He went on softly.

Sam wiped a tear from her cheek quickly. Then she nodded slightly, turning her face away from him. She closed her eyes as more tears slipped down her cheeks. Her hands were trembling.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come here." Danny pulled her into his arms once more. He held her against his chest; her head nestled in his shoulder. Danny could feel her frantic heartbeat as the memory of the pain and the fear overwhelmed her.

"They're gonna pay for what they did." He promised her. "Jack and the others will be here any minute and they'll arrest them and they won't leave prison, not ever." Sam simply sobbed into his shirt. Danny pulled her tighter against him, desperate to comfort her but not wanting to cause her more pain than she had already suffered.

The two of them stayed like that until they heard shouting outside. Sam moaned in fear, holding onto Danny frantically.

"Shhh, its okay Sam. Its Jack and Martin and Viv. Its okay, we're okay now. They're gonna get us out of here okay?" He felt Samantha nod against him.

They could hear shouts of: "Freeze! FBI! Drop the gun!" and a voice they recognised as Jack's calling their names.

"Danny! Sam! Can you hear me?"

"We're in here Jack!" Danny called back, and then turning to Samantha he said: "Come on sweetheart." He helped her to her feet; Sam clung to his arm, pressing her body against his. Danny put an arm around her as they heard a loud clunk of wire cutters breaking the lock on the door.

The heavy metal door swung open to reveal Jack, Martin and Viv, with police officers searching the rest of the space behind them. Jack was first into the room.

"Are you two okay?" He asked immediately, moving forward to his agents.

"Yeah." Danny answered, his arm still secure around Sam's back. Jack reached out towards Samantha. She met his gaze slowly.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Its okay sweetheart, you're safe now." He reassured her as she looked on the verge of tears again. Sam stepped forward, putting her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. Jack held her tightly. Martin put a hand on Danny's arm.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told his friend, though he glanced at Sam worriedly. Jack met his eyes. A look of understanding passed between them and Jack pulled Sam closer.

Viv guided Danny out to the paramedics and Martin headed over to rally forensics, leaving Jack and Samantha alone.

"Come on sweetheart; let's get you to the hospital." He said quietly, loosening his hold on her.

"Jack!" Sam choked out, holding onto his hand tightly. "Stay with me, please."

"I'm not going anywhere Sam, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Jack reassured her, keeping her hand securely in his as he led her out to the ambulance.

Jack kept his word; his hand never left Samantha's as they went to the hospital, nor when she was taken into a private room. The doctor ushered him out when they came to check her over, but he returned the second they were done.

A couple of hours later Sam was discharged, having suffered only minor injury- well, physically anyway. Jack drove her home and accompanied her up to her apartment. The question: '_do you want me to stay?'_ was on his lips, but the look in Sam's eyes showed him the answer immediately. He knew he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
